


Remember, Brother

by YoshinaVanatala



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Reality, Brotherhood, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family, Flashbacks, Gen, Out of Character, Posted Elsewhere
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshinaVanatala/pseuds/YoshinaVanatala
Summary: Ingatlah, Saudara. Kita musuh, tapi kita juga keluarga. #Siblingisasi





	

**Author's Note:**

> Semua karakter **Warcraft III** di sini merupakan milik **Blizzard Entertainment**. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang diperoleh atas karya ini. 
> 
> **WARNING** :  Full of nonsense. _Thanks to WoW Wikia for the information!_
> 
> _Kesamaan ide hanyalah ketidaksengajaan!_
> 
> Hubungan antara Malfurion dan Illidan dalam 25 kata.
> 
> **happy reading.**

### Remember, Brother

> _“Kau mungkin masih ingat dengan semua ini, Saudara.”_

.  
.

#### Kakak

“Menurutmu, karena kita ini saudara kembar, jadi siapa yang kakak?” 

Pernah suatu hari Illidan menanyakan hal itu pada Malfurion ketika mereka masih kanak-kanak. Malfurion melirik padanya dari lembaran buku yang sedang dia baca. “Tentu saja aku.” 

“Kenapa jadi kau? Orang tua kita tidak memberitahukannya, bukan?” 

“Dilihat dari sifatmu yang egois dan ceroboh, tentu saja aku yang lebih penyabar dan bijak ini kakak.” 

“Hoo, marah-marah karena ada yang bakar sampah di dekat rumah kita kemarin itu juga termasuk sifat penyabarmu?” 

Lalu Illidan dikepret Malfurion. 

.  
.

#### Cantik

“Hoo, Furion, lihatlah! Aku baru saja _rebonding_ loh! Bagaimana?” Illidan mengibas-ibaskan rambut hitamnya yang panjang. “Jadi cantik, ‘kan?” 

“... kamu itu cewek atau cowok sih?” 

Mungkin karena inilah, alih-alih memotong rambutnya, Illidan memutuskan untuk selalu mengikatnya menjadi model ekor kuda. Mungkin biar terkesan agak _manly_. 

.  
.

#### Janji

Illidan dan Malfurion bersahabat baik dengan Tyrande. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama; bermain di hutan, dan belajar berburu. 

“Kita akan bersahabat baik selamanya, bukan?” 

“Tentu saja!” 

Itu adalah janji yang tidak akan pernah bisa mereka tepati. Mereka seharusnya tahu takdir mereka bertiga saja sudah berbeda. 

Terutama di antara Illidan dan Malfurion. 

.  
.

#### Sama

Illidan dan Malfurion adalah saudara kembar. Perbedaan yang ada dapat mereka tutupi dengan kesamaan yang mereka miliki. 

“Furion! Illidan! Ini kubelikan baju untuk kalian!” 

Tyrande memberikan kado untuk mereka berdua di hari ulang tahun. 

“...”

“... Tyrande, kenapa baju kami sama?” 

“Loh? Memangnya tidak boleh? Kalian, ‘kan, saudara kembar! Pasti lucu kalau kalian mengenakannya!” 

Pada akhirnya demi sang sahabat tercinta, mereka sepakat menyimpan baju itu—meski mereka hanya pernah satu kali mengenakannya berbarengan. Itu pun karena Tyrande sempat menyinggung masalah baju itu lagi. 

.  
.

#### Gangguan

“Furion.” 

Yang dipanggil tidak menyahut. Dia terlalu fokus dengan buku yang dibacanya. 

“Furion.” 

“Apaan sih? Aku lagi sibuk nih.” 

“Furion!” 

“Illidan, tolong, jangan ganggu aku!” 

“FURION, KAU MENDUDUKI RAMBUTKU!” 

Lalu barulah Malfurion sadar bahwa ganjalan yang berada di bawah pantatnya dari tadi adalah rambut panjang milik Illidan yang sedang duduk di belakangnya. Dia hanya menjawab tanpa dosa, “Ups, sori.” 

“SORI MBAHMU. MINGGIR SANA!” 

.  
.

#### Hilang

Semenjak Illidan menyerap energi Mata Sargeras, dia tidak pernah sama seperti dirinya sebelumnya. Malfurion marah atas hal ini—sekaligus takut. Ya, dia takut, Illidan akan kehilangan dirinya sendiri sebagai Illidan Stormrage. Dia juga takut dia akan kehilangan saudara tersayangnya itu untuk selamanya. 

.  
.

#### Tidak Paham

“Furion, kenapa kau membaca buku terus? Matamu tidak sakit ya?” 

“Setidaknya hobiku ini jauh lebih bermanfaat daripada kau yang hobi menyisir rambut tiap jam.” 

.  
.

#### Simpati

_“Illidan, kamu itu sepertinya sering menyisir rambut ya? Potong sana! Mengganggu proses belajarmu saja!”_

Lalu Illidan terpaksa memotong rambutnya di bawah titah sang mentor, Cenarius. Sekarang rambutnya hanya sebatas bahu. 

“Sudahlah, Illidan. Relakan saja rambutmu itu. Nanti juga tumbuh lagi.” 

Illidan diam dan membenamkan wajah ke dalam lipatan tangan. Dia sedang menangis, mungkin. 

“Aku traktir makan siang deh!” 

“Tidak usah...” Illidan menjawab lirih, dia masih tertunduk. 

“Ayolah! Jangan sungkan!” 

Illidan menegakkan badan. Mata tanpa pupil khas _night elf_ miliknya agak kemerahan (?), tapi tidak ada bekas air mata di sana. Dia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. “Makasih, Kak.” 

“Bukannya itu gunanya saudara?” 

.  
.

#### Kekuatan

_“Kekuatanmu yang liar itu tidak tergantikan oleh kekuatan sesungguhnya, Illidan. Itulah kenapa aku lebih memilih saudaramu.”_

Illidan sudah tahu bahwa kekuatan yang dia miliki ini akan dibenci oleh semua orang; terutama cinta pertamanya, dan saudaranya. Dia hanya tidak menduganya. Malfurion mengusirnya hanya karena kekuatan ini. 

Haruskah Illidan menyesal? 

.  
.

#### Dingin

Malfurion lupa membawa mantel miliknya padahal hari sedang hujan. Yah, dia sama sekali tidak kepikiran. Ada seseorang yang membutuhkan pertolongannya tadi, situasinya genting sekali. Maka dia hanya memprioritaskan nyawa orang tersebut dan melupakan keadaan dirinya. 

“Furion, pakailah mantelku ini—tenang, kering kok.” 

“Terima kasih, Illidan.” 

Illidan hanya bergumam tidak jelas sebagai jawaban. Malfurion menutup diri dengan mantel tersebut dan perlahan mulai merasakan keanehan. 

“Illidan.” 

“Hum? Apa?” 

“Kapan terakhir kali kau cuci mantel ini?” 

“... tidak ingat.” 

Malfurion segera melepaskan mantel dari tubuhnya, menggulungnya lalu melemparkannya ke wajah Illidan. 

“Pantas saja bau! Lebih baik aku kedinginan daripada harus menciumnya!” 

.  
.

#### Anak-anak

“Inilah alasan kenapa aku tidak suka dengan anak-anak; mereka berisik dan suka sekali memainkan RAMBUTKU YANG INDAH INI.” 

.  
.

#### Mimpi Buruk

“FURION, BERHENTI MENGETUK PINTU KAMARKU SEPERTI ITU!” 

Pintu dibuka oleh Illidan dengan gusar. Menampakkan Malfurion yang berpenampilan kusut. Awalnnya dia mengira itu hanya karena Malfurion baru bangun tidur, ternyata ada sesuatu yang lebih daripada itu. 

“Berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan gegabah lagi, Illidan!” 

“Apaan sih?” 

“Illidan!” 

“Baiklah, baiklah. Aku janji. Memangnya kenapa?” Ditilik dari apa yang tampak dari saudaranya, mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi di dalam mimpinya. Ya, Malfurion memang sejak remaja sudah bisa membaca masa depan melalui mimpi. 

“Kau... berubah, menjadi sosok yang mengerikan.” 

Nyatanya, nyaris semua mimpi yang Malfurion alami menjadi kenyataan. Tidak terkecuali yang satu ini. 

.  
.

#### Sembrono

Illidan memang dikenal sembrono oleh beberapa kerabat dekatnya. Istilah lainnya mungkin gegabah alias kurang hati-hati. Termasuk kejadian di salah satu pagi di kediaman Stormrage ini. 

“Illidan, aku tahu kau sedang buru-buru, tapi KAU SEHARUSNYA TIDAK MEMBUKA PINTU KAMAR MANDI SAAT AKU MASIH BELUM MEMAKAI HANDUK.” 

Mungkin itu lebih tepatnya tidak tahu malu. 

.  
.

#### Ke Mana? 

“Furion, kau melihat kotak makan di lemari kemarin?” 

“Tidak. Kenapa?” 

“Kok tidak ada ya?” 

?“...”

“Padahal sudah kuberi nama, tapi ke mana perginya ya?” 

“...”

Malfurion pikir, mungkin kotak makan yang Illidan maksud itu adalah sarapannya tadi pagi. Apa dia harus mengakuinya? 

.  
.

#### Sendiri

Beranjak dewasa, mereka memilih takdir yang berbeda. Malfurion memilih jalan _druid_ , Tyrande memilih menjadi seorang pendeta, dan Illidan menghilang di dalam kekuatan _arcane_ mengerikan yang dia pelajari. 

Kini Malfurion bersama Tyrande, sedangkan Illidan harus berjalan sendiri. Menyimpan semua rasa sakit sendirian. Dia harus kuat. Yah, dia memang sudah kuat, bukan? Meskipun dia sendiri tidak yakin dia cukup kuat untuk merasakan rasa sakit hati itu. 

.  
.

#### Kasih Sayang

“Heh, Illidan. Orang sepertimu ternyata bisa sakit juga ya?” 

Illidan tidak menjawab. Dia menggulung dirinya sendiri di dalam selimut. Dia terlalu pusing untuk sekedar menghadapi Malfurion. 

Lalu pada akhirnya, selama seharian, Malfurion menemani Illidan yang sedang sakit. 

.  
.

#### Diam

Ada kalanya mereka sama-sama terdiam dan tidak berbincang dengan satu sama lain. Mungkin mereka sedang berperang dingin, atau mereka sedang sariawan. 

.  
.

#### Perpisahan

Momen mengerikan tersaji di hadapan mereka. Illidan berubah menjadi sosok yang tidak pernah mereka kenal. Malfurion menggertakkan geraham. 

“Pergilah dari tempat ini, Illidan. Kau sudah menjual jiwamu pada Iblis hanya untuk kekuatan seperti itu.” 

Merasa bahwa upaya pengorbanannya tidak dihargai, Illidan berbisik pelan sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu, 

“Heh, begitukah? Saudara?” 

.  
.

#### Rambut

“Illidan, kenapa kau suka sekali memanjangkan rambutmu?” 

“Lebih baik mana daripada memanjangkan jenggot?” 

Lalu Illidan diselepet karet. 

.  
.

#### Takut

“Sedang apa kau?” 

Malfurion heran melihat Illidan yang membatu. Hujan turun di luar sana, baru saja petir menggelegar. 

“T-tidak apa-apa.” 

“Oh, aku tahu. Kau pasti takut dengan petir ya?” 

“A-aku tidak takut kok!” 

Illidan yang sangar ternyata bisa setakut ini. Yah, itu wajar. Malfurion memakluminya. Illidan tidak perlu menutupinya seperti itu. 

.  
.

#### Akankah Berakhir? 

“Heh, tidak seharusnya kita bekerja sama begini.” 

Illidan mengamini di dalam hati. Mereka kini sangat berbeda. Malfurion berada di “sisi baik”, dan Illidan berada di “sisi jahat”. Mereka sudah terlalu jauh melangkah. Tidak mungkin mereka bisa kembali ke masa-masa penuh kepolosan seperti saat itu. 

“... sejujurnya, aku ingin semua ini segera berakhir. Mulai hari ini, setidaknya biarkan kedamaian menjadi tali hubungan kita hingga seterusnya.” 

Portal telah terbuka. Siap mengantarkan Illidan ke dunia lain, di mana masa lalu hanyalah masa lalu. Kebersamaan mereka; dia hanya bisa mengenangnya. 

“Selamat tinggal, Furion—Tyrande. Aku tidak yakin kita akan bertemu lagi. _En’shu falah-nah.”_

.  
.

#### Lukisan

“Furion, itu lukisan siapa?” 

“Tadi aku ke desa, dan ada seseorang yang memberikan ini padaku. Menurutku sih, bagus.” 

“Oh.” Illidan menilik lukisan di genggaman saudaranya lebih lanjut. Terdapat potret Malfurion di sana, dilukis dengan cat air yang khas. “Tapi di sini kenapa hidungmu lebih mancung daripada yang asli ya?” 

Selanjutnya, Illidan ditabok Malfurion. 

.  
.

#### Bahaya

“Illidan, awas!” 

Ketika berusaha mempelajari sihir api, Illidan tidak sadar bahwa jilatan api nyaris mengenai dirinya. Untung saja Malfurion yang berada di dekatnya segera menyadari dan menghindarkan saudaranya dari bahaya. 

“Woah, nyaris saja.” 

“Lain kali hati-hati.” 

Illidan mengangguk. “Untung saja kau menyelamatkanku, Furion. Terima kasih. Kalau kau tidak melakukannya tadi, mungkin saja rambutku yang indah ini akan terbakar karenanya.” 

Entah kenapa Malfurion merasa sedikit menyesal telah menyelamatkannya. 

.  
.

#### Abadi

Apa mereka masih bersaudara? Setelah segala hal yang telah terjadi? 

Tentu saja, bukan? 

Malfurion dan Illidan adalah seorang _night elf_ —mereka abadi. Maka hubungan persaudaran mereka akan tetap abadi. Tidak peduli seberapa sering mereka bercekcok, saling memerangi satu sama lain. Yah, meskipun kematian memisahkan mereka sekalipun. 

.  
.

#### Saudara

Mereka adalah saudara kembar yang sama—tapi berbeda. 

Mereka adalah saudara kembar yang sama—tapi Malfurion berada di jalan yang “benar”, sedangkan Illidan berada di jalan yang “salah”. 

Mereka adalah saudara kembar yang sama—tapi Malfurion berambut pendek sebahu, sedangkan Illidan berambut panjang sepunggung. 

Mereka adalah saudara kembar yang sama—tapi Malfurion orangnya bijak, sedangkan Illidan orangnya berengsek. 

Yah, hanya sedikit perbedaan, tetap tidak mengubah rasa sayang mereka berdua terhadap satu sama lain sebagai saudara, bukan? 

“Kecuali kalau ada yang mulai memasangkan mereka berdua. Seperti, yah, kau tahulah maksudku. Pasangan _yaoi_ dan sejenis itu.” 

“Oh, sudahlah, Tyrande.” 

.  
.

##### END? 

##### 

**Author's Note:**

> * _Yaoi_ : Artinya homo. /heh  
>  * _En’shu falah-nah_ : Semacam ucapan selamat jalan.
> 
> Jadi banyak realita yang saya ubah demi keperluan cerita ini. Terutama di bagian cerita yang “santai”, di mana sifat Illidan yang narsis itu sama sekali tidak diumumkan secara _official_ oleh pihak Blizzard. Saya cuma kepikir, kayaknya sifat nista itu cocok buat Illidan, hehe. 
> 
> Sedangkan cerita yang “serius” saya bikin se-canon mungkin. Maaf kalo aneh dan bagian nge-receh-nya agak kurang sreg. Kalo ada bagian cerita yang susah dipahami, jangan sungkan buat nanya. Saya usahakan buat menjawabnya sejelas mungkin. /apadah
> 
> Terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
